


Red vs Blue Prompts and Ideas

by BlueTeamChurch



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 23:19:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTeamChurch/pseuds/BlueTeamChurch
Summary: this will just be a collection of prompts and ideas that i have written down about red vs blue.





	1. Fallout/Red vs Blue: Prompt 1

Reds and Blues are part of a Vault Tec experiment and so for generations they have been at war inside their Vault. They have experimental fabricator tech so they have unlimited ammo, food, water, etc.

The Director is the head of an Enclave or Institute faction and the Freelancers are his prized experiments. The Freelancers manage to escape into the Wasteland.

The A.I. are children that the director has experimented on, Theta is the youngest and Church (Alpha) is the oldest.

Texas is the clone of the Director’s deceased wife and the first successful clone, which with her success prompted him to clone himself later on and name that success Alpha.

After escaping the Freelancers stick together and stumble upon the Reds and Blues Vault and somehow make it inside.


	2. Fallout/Red vs Blue: Prompt 2

Caboose finds and adopts a baby Deathclaw and aggressively domesticates it with kindness as a child. At first the adults were all for taking care of the threat, because even a baby Deathclaw can be catastrophic. But after seeing how it interacted with Caboose and subsequently with the other children they let it stay. Caboose named him Freckles. Eventually the Deathclaw left when Caboose was 17 and left Caboose devastated. One night they had gone to bed together and the next morning Freckles was gone and the following weeks left Caboose in a depressive state.

However, Freckles did come back….with someone else along with him. As it turns out Freckles had left to find himself a mate. It took the female Deathclaw time to acclimate to living around humans and not attack them on site. But with the help of Freckles and Caboose she soon calmed down and settled.

Also, every so often a relatively young Deathclaw would join the town until they had a veritable clan of Deathclaws living with them.

The next few years were interesting because once Freckles eggs hatched and were able to take care of themselves some what children started finding themselves being given the baby Deathclaws. It was unclear as to why the pair had done this but general speculation was that Freckles did it because that was how he was raised. From then on Deathclaws became a main stay of Blood Gulch with the people living with them in harmony and using them as companions, work animals, battle partners, and mounts.

 

**this one could also probably be combined with other Fallout/Red vs Blue ideas as well.**


	3. Fallout/Red vs Blue: Prompt 3

***this one will probably be updated again as ideas come to me or are fleshed out for this one***

 

The Director, Leonard Church, was in charge of a mercenary group called Freelancer but left after some backstabbing from his second in command Aiden Price. He then settled down in a red and blue town called Blood Gulch with his wife Allison Church, formerly known as Texas, and their young daughter Carolina. They had two children there Alpha Church and Beta Church and their children grew up with the other children of Blood Gulch, Michael Caboose, Lavernius Tucker, Kaikaina Grif, Dexter Grif, Richard Simmons, Franklin Donut, and Frank Du Frense. Of course, along with Caboose’s sisters.

In charge of the security of the town is Sarge…no one knows his real name and helping him take care of the Kiddos and security is Butch Flowers, formerly known as Florida. He had followed the Director out of the group but he has no idea what his husband Reggie, Wyoming, is up to because he refused to leave.

Sarge was even able to find a Synth and repair him, however, in the process of repairing it screwed up its personality and its speech unit. Now it only speaks Spanish and Sarge calls him Lopez.

Because Blood Gulch is so out of the way they always have problems with Caesars’ Legion eventually though Blood Gulch is destroyed and the Blood Gulchers must leave or be killed by the Legion. They travel across the US Wasteland to find a new home, and eventually finding it and calling it Valhalla and rebuild their town. They also begin to contact a nearby settlement called Armonia the capital to a growing faction called Chorus.

 

**Blood Gulch is in the Mojave**

**Valhalla though can also be up to the writer on where its located**

**Chorus though could be anywhere else, but i was thinking by the Commonwealth or maybe not even by there. its location can be up to the writer.**


End file.
